dwninjafandomcom-20200215-history
The Way of the Ninja
The Way of the Ninja under Osa Dreadknott Many Paths We Walk Only Your Own Path Is Right Way of the Ninja The Way of the Ninja is attained by only those that hold true to the values of the guild. Ninja are expected to follow these guidelines as they seek The Way. The Ninja is responsible for protecting and upholding the honour of the guild. Be respectful to all other players inside and outside of the guild. The Ninja is bound to every other Ninja in the guild. To kill, steal from, or betray your comrades is to bring shame upon The Ninja. Ninjas have a duty to carry out the task of enlightenment humbly and professionally. Arrangements are not to be made with the soon to be enlightened and the contents of the contract scroll are to be treated confidentially. The Ninja respects the dead and shall not desecrate the remains of any player. Do not loot the corpse of a dead Player. The Ninja bears the right to sell any item sold or created in the guild to outsiders. Ninja Belts and Headbands may not be sold for profit, but can be given to those who prove their respect towards the Ninja guild by passing the Tea Ceremony honourably. As the Ninja seek The Way, they may expect the following from those they meet along their path; Contracted targets are expected to defend themselves, but harassment for attempted or successful inhumes will not be tolerated. Friendly PK is sanctioned, as long as it does not affect the honour of the guild or yourself. Foreign colleagues are welcome to use our facilities and pursue the contracts on our scroll, provided they respect our guild and our fellow Ninja. There are many paths to be taken in pursuit of The Way. It is the duty of the Sensei, Mentors, Avatar, and your fellow ninja to shed light upon your path and to guide you back should you fall astray. Authorised by: Osa Dreadknott Eleventh Sensei of the Ninja The Way of the Ninja under Osa Kwik, 11th Sensei . -. .- . \()8`-._ `. .' _.-'8()/ (88" ::. \./ .:: "88) \_.'`-::::.(#).::::-'`._/ `._... .q(_)p. ..._.' ""-..-'|=|`-..-"" .""' .'|=|`. `"". ,':8(o)./|=|\.(o)8:`. (O :8 ::/ \_/ \:: 8: O) \O `::/ \::' O/ ""--' `--"" Treacherous Journey Travel to Enlightenment Honouring the Way United as One Brothers Protect, Never Harm Betrayal Brings Shame Our Duties to be Honoured Our Friends are Targets Find Enlightenment Professionally Achieved With Honour Valued Ninja Possessions Applying Skills for Profit Always Encouraged Belts and Headbands Excluded You May Sell Our Wares Outsiders Beware To Fight or Steal in our Guild Forbidden Always Mortal Profession Beware of Retribution We Are Messengers Undue Retaliation We Cannot Allow In the Honourable Name of Osa Kwik Previous Versions The Way of the Ninja under Osa Hotaru Yoko Aruki, 5th Sensei Destiny we seek '' ''Sacred task delivered '' ''Way of the Ninja The Way of the Ninja is attained by only those that hold true to the values of the guild. Ninja are expected to follow these guidelines as they seek The Way. * Every Ninja is responsible for protecting and upholding the honour of the guild. This is done through interactions with others, no matter rank, station, or profession. * The Ninja is bound to every other Ninja in the guild. To kill, steal from, or betray your comrades is to bring shame upon yourself. Inhuming of other Ninja is, however, allowed. * The Ninja has a duty to carry out the task of enlightenment humbly and professionally. Arrangements are not to be made with the soon to be enlightened and the contents of the contract scroll are to be treated confidentially. * The Ninja respects the dead and shall not desecrate the remains of the enlightened. * The Ninja bears the right to sell any item sold or created in the guild to outsiders. Ninja belts and headbands are the only exception. As the Ninja seek The Way, they may expect the following from those they meet along their path: * Retaliation and self-defense from those chosen to be enlightened is an inherent danger. However, undue retribution for successful or failed inhumes will not be tolerated. * Foreign colleagues are welcome to use our facilities and to pursue the contracts on our scroll. Guests will be asked to follow these guidelines as well. Failing to do so may result in a restriction of privileges. There are many paths to be taken in search of The Way. It is the duty of the Sensei, Mentors, and Avatar to guide you on your path and to lead you back should you fall astray. Authorized by the official seal of Osa Hotaru Yoko Aruki Fifth Sensei of the Ninja The Way of the Ninja under Osa Liquid Sasori, 3rd Sensei In the service of, '' ''our masters, '' ''we reap and sow. To give sweet release, '' ''and by doing so, '' ''know what it is to be alive. Our life's purpose, '' ''honour, dignity and pride. '' ''We give ourselves.'''' The Way of the Ninja We are those in the service of the Way. Our life's objective is the constant search of the Way and of enlightenment. Molded by the needs of society, we have grown and have been given a purpose. We are not warriors, wanderers, thieves or those would seek strength from a being that is beyond us. We search within and grow in the areas where our strength is needed most. As such, we, the Ninja, are not to stray from what we are. Below are the Laws that must be obeyed by all Ninja. Chant a sutra, and go where you must. Attitude and Behaviour Life constantly leads us to confrontation, but we must strive to use our strength only when needed. It has been decreed that we are not to show our strength, to the individuals who undertake the same tasks, which we undertake in Agatea. We are, however, allowed to defend ourselves with utmost brute is needed to vanquish any foe who would attack us. Under most circumstances, we are to behave with respect to our counterparts. Ninjas are to respect authority and their elders above all. Ninjas of higher rank and age should also act accordingly not to place younger Ninja in a position where giving respect might be resentful. Courtesy and respect is important. Worldly Dealings Ninjas will continue to have the right to sell guild poisons or custom made poisons. Certain special guild items, such as our belts and headbands, can not be sold to anyone, under any circumstances. Corpse looting is absolutely not allowed and will not be tolerated by anyone, Ninja and non-Ninja alike. We shall give respect, and in turn want it returned to us. Contracts No Ninja shall discuss contracts with the soon-to-be enlightened. Equally, no arranged contracts are allowed. Looting from the corpses of the enlightened will also not be tolerated. These rules must be adhered to strictly. Summary * Ninjas are to respect authority, rank and age. * Ninjas are not to interfer in the business(read: inhume) of other Ninja or Assassin specs. Other specs interfering in a ninja's business will be punished. * Ninjas are not to inform others of active contracts. * Retribution for closing contracts is not allowed. * Multiple killings for failed inhumations will not be allowed. * Ninjas are not to attack/steal from other Ninjas. * Ninjas are not to attack/steal from the members of other specializations. * The selling of poisons is allowed. * Ninja belts and headbands are not allowed to be sold. * Corpse looting is not allowed to or from Ninjas. Persons who violate anyone of these rules will be subjected to punishment as decreed by the Sensei. The Osa, Mentors, Karumas and the Avatar will enforce all of the above rules.